More Than Words
by Beckster
Summary: Scrapped Princess - A moment between Pacifica and Shannon. Takes place during eps. 22


I'm sure that not many have heard of the anime called **Scrapped Princess but I do highly recommend anyone out there to download it and watch it, it's a pretty interesting storyline and the animation is very bright and colorful, plus the characters are great. Can't go wrong with having Miki Shinichirou (Yohji's seiyuu) doing Shannon's voice.**

**YAY GO ME!!!** *does the happy dance* I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off but I did and I couldn't be more happier, and much love to my beta too for helping me during the hard times as well as churning through the names for it.  
  
This takes place during eps. 22 **BUT its like an added scene, those that have seen the eps will know what I'm talking about. Even to those who haven't seen the anime, you really don't have to watch it to understand what I wrote.  
  
I'm waiting for the series to end before I think about doing a Pacifica and Fulle fic.   
  
I want ppl to know that Pacifica and Shannon **ARE NOT** real siblings and if it had to come down to it, I like them as a couple too.**

Disclaimers: Don't own them, never will.

Pairings: none really, just some time between Pacifica and Shannon

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leo comforted Pacifica as much as he could, wishing he knew what upset her so much to be soaking his Soopy-kun costume with her tears. Then again, it really didn't matter to him right now, though it did feel awkward, yet calming to be near her, even if he could only do so as a friend.   
  
She pulled away, wiping her eyes while a weak laugh escaped in between her hiccups. "I'm sorry Leo; I don't know what came over me." Holding her mouth in surprise, Pacifica glanced down and noticed her tear streaks on his outfit. "Oh! Look at the mess I made, you should've told me Leo." Her hair covered her face as she hung her head down in embarrassment. "I sound like a blubbering mess."  
  
He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "That's okay Pacifica. Whatever it is that made you feel this way...well, you have every right to feel the emotion that's overcome you."   
  
Though taken aback somewhat by the redhead's kind words, she knew that he meant well, and straggly enough, they had made her a bit more relaxed. However, she found she still could not let go of the wooden bath ticket in her hands, instead hugging the object even closer to her body, the dirty clothes being the only barrier between them. Yawning a jaw-cracking yawn, the princess rose to her feet, smoothing her long blonde locks out of her face. With a small smile she looked back down at the want to be knight. "I do feel a little better. Thank you Leo. I think I'll turn in now. Good night, and enjoy sleeping out under the stars."  
  
With a half turn he looked up at her, returning her smile, his eyes never leaving her until he made sure she was stable enough to head back on her own. The moment had made him feel sweet, yet melancholic at the same time; he sighed softly. "Good night Pacifica. See you in the morning."  
  
Walking past several tents, she finally came to a stop in front of the two tents where she knew her siblings rested. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow in brief thought, making her decision as she stepped toward the smaller tent. Certainly he wouldn't care if she crashed there for the night. He was her _brother_, after all.   
  
Pulling back the flap as quietly as she could, she caught a glimpse of the person inside looking like nothing more than a large, long lump with no distinct form other then a ponytail that escaped the blankets confines. A grin graced her petite features as she began to crawl over to the still mass.  
  
"Shannon-nii." No response was had.  
  
"Onii-chan." A slight twitch but nothing else.  
  
**"SHANNON-NII!"** This time she shook the shoulder of the sleeping man, making sure she had his attention.  
  
A mumbled grunt came forth from the quilt as he pulled it down and saw two crystal blue eyes peering at him. The closeness of her face startled him, though he calmed down when he saw who it was. "Unn. . what now Pacifica?"  
  
"Well. . . ummm. . . can I sleep with you tonight?" She turned away as if embarrassed at asking him such a simple question.  
  
He noticed the flush of her cheeks and her red-rimmed eyes that looked as if she had been crying. His stomach began to ache a little; nobody would ever know how much it hurt him to see her upset. With a defeated sigh, he gave in and lifted up the blanket. "Get in, but if you so much as hog the blanket, you're going back to your own tent."  
  
The smile that lit up her face as she happily crawled in under the sheet and snuggled against his side put Shannon at ease for the time. She nuzzled her nose into him even more and he looked down at her, confused as to what she just did. "What are you doing?"  
  
Squirming a little, she seemed a bit shy for her actions, very unlike the Pacifica that he had grown up with. "I feel comforted when I know you're around and the way I've been feeling, I don't want to be alone right now." She couldn't put her finger on it but every time she would look at Shannon, he would remind her of someone she thought she knew. But when she tried to think about it, nothing came to mind or if she did, she ended up in tears. It frustrated her to no ends as to why her conscience was playing a cruel joke.   
  
Shannon noticed her quick glances to his face as if she was thinking about something or someone. Sleep would elude him for a little longer tonight. "What's wrong?"   
  
His question startled her from her thoughts and she shook her head. "Its nothing, I'm sure it is something but I just don't know. My head hurts when I try to think about it." The young blonde couldn't help but pick up on her brother's concern, for it was rare that he was this open with her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Knowing he was put on the spot by that question, he tried desperately to think his way out of it, but when no escape came to him he looked away and huffed. "No reason, you seemed to have something bothering you. Is it a crime for me to be worried? Besides, I would like to get back to sleep sometime tonight."  
  
She giggled quite girlishly, "No. It's just that I don't know how to act seeing you like this. Any other time you wouldn't seem to care."  
  
Being caught off guard even more, he took offense at what she had said and couldn't help but feel the need to defend himself. "That's not true." Then letting out a tired sigh, he burrowed into the blanket deeper, hoping that she would pick up on the fact that he was done talking for the night. "Just go to sleep Pacifica, it's late."  
  
Not long after he shut his eyes, he felt Pacifica move closer and wrap her arms around him. She then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Good night Shannon-kun." And curling into his chest, she reached out to clutch his ponytail in her fist, whispering in a tone that was barely audible. "I love you, onii-chan."  
  
Not wanting to ruin the moment by snorting at her declaration, he decided to hold his tongue. They had discussed such things before and it had always resulted in him ending up on the wrong side of her hand when she smacked him silly. Though it wasn't the fear that kept him from telling her of his affections, it sounded better when he spoke of such endearments to himself. So resolving to say it back, he simply put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, declaring to himself that he loved her just the same.   
  
  
End


End file.
